Czerwone Rumowisko
Zacząłem strzelać. Bez skutku, nie wiedziałem do kogo. Byli wszędzie. Otoczyli mnie, byłem sam. Wokół mnie żadnego żywego człowieka. Cały oddział został wybity, co do jednego. Mówiłem im żeby byli blisko. Nie słuchali to teraz mają. Jedynym sposobem, żeby unieszkodliwić wroga było przerwanie rdzenia kręgowego. Naprawdę trudno trafić ruszający się obiekt w kręgosłup! Dalej najskuteczniejszą bronią jest nóż.. tylko jak podejść zombie od tyłu jak idzie wprost na mnie? To chyba koniec, miasto zniszczone, w zasięgu wzroku nie uchował się żaden budynek, wszędzie zombie. Nie mam gdzie uciekać. Wcześniej wstawali tylko żołnierze AK teraz również Wehrmachtu. Koniec, epidemia. Przyłożyłem pistolet do szyi, tak żeby pocisk przeszedł przez kręgosłup. Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru zamienić się w potwora po śmierci! Zombie były coraz bliżej mnie, nie wiem... mają jakiś czujnik na żywych? Przecież schowałem się w pustym okopie, z którego wcześniej wyszli martwi żołnierze AK. Powoli naciskałem spust... usłyszałem przeraźliwie głośny wybuch. Jakby strzał z czołgu. Od razu wyskoczyłem z okopu i rozejrzałem się po okolicy. Kilkaset metrów ode mnie stała kolumna czołgów Armii Czerwonej, a ja miałem na sobie mundur. Mundur Trzeciej Rzeszy z ogromną swastyką na ramieniu. Nie byłem w komfortowej sytuacji. Pocisk rozerwał kilku zombie. Tak jak mówiłem, czołgi też mogą unicestwić trupy. Wskoczyłem z powrotem do okopu. Zdjąłem mundur i przywiązałem jakąś białą szmatę do karabinu. Moja prowizoryczna biała flaga powiewała nad okopem. Czołgi podjechały bliżej. Warkot silników ustał. Usłyszałem dźwięk otwieranej klapy, ktoś z impetem wyskoczył z czołgu prosto na ziemie. - Kim jesteś? - Zapytał nieufnie żołnierz - Wyjdź z podniesionymi rencami! - Jestem cywilem! - krzyknąłem wychodząc z okopu, swoją drogą kto mówi rencami? - Chowałem się tu przed Niemcami i tymi monstrami, które zabiliście przed chwilą! - Ruki vverkh! Mówiłem! No już! - wrzasnął celując we mnie- Nie jesteś Niemcem ni Polakiem? Masz pistolet, jakąś giwere? Stój k*rwa w miejscu! - Mam karabin, leży w okopie, pistolet przy pasie... jestem Polakiem! - krzyk rozpaczy - Cywilem! - Rzuć gnata w moją stronę - nie przestał celować - i dalej ręce w górze. Rzuciłem pistolet pod nogi żołnierza. Opuścił karabin, z czołgu wysiadło jeszcze dwóch wojskowych. Tamci go ubezpieczali a on podszedł do mnie i zaczął mnie przeszukiwać. Skuł mnie i zaprowadził do czołgu. Lepiej było dla mnie, żebym nic nie mówił. Kiedy byliśmy już w środku maszyny, poczułem uderzenie w głowę. Straciłem przytomność. - To chyba jedyny żywy w tej całej ruinie, towarzyszu - powiedział cicho żołnierz - Ciekawe jakim cudem tu jeszcze biegał. Chyba to Polak jest, ale nie z armii. - Pewnie jeszcze kogoś znajdziemy towarzyszu - zgasił papierosa - Polacy są chytrzy jak szczury. Pewno żyją jeszcze jacy, pewno w piwnicach... schronach jakich. O patrzaj obudził się chłystek! Jedyne co czułem to okropny ból w okolicach skroni. Kiedy udało mi się otworzyć oczy zobaczyłem dwie niewyraźne postacie. Ból był nie do zniesienia. Jedna z postaci podeszła do mnie i próbowała coś mówić. Nie mogłem jej zrozumieć... byłem oszołomiony. - Żyjecie towarzyszu? Jak się czujecie? Słyszycie mnie? - machał mi przed oczami - Towarzyszu? Jesteście tam? - Głowa... nie mogę, ledwo... - wymamrotałem niewyraźnie - ledwo mówię. - Dajcie wódki! Na ból najlepsza! Wódka grzeje, wódka chłodzi, wódka nigdy nie zaszkodzi! - krzyknął pokazując ręką na mnie - Pijcie towarzyszu, na zdrowie. Po kilku kieliszkach ognistej wody czułem się lepiej, głowa już tak nie dokuczała i pierwszy raz od dawna poczułem się w miarę bezpiecznie. Postacie, które okazały się Radzieckimi żołnierzami, byli bardzo mili. Chcieli wyciągnąć informacje, a ja nie miałem nic do ukrycia... więc byli mili. - ...więc towarzyszu, nie będę pytał o wasze imię bo to niekonieczne. Powiedzcie mi więcej o tych trupach. - zaciągnął się dymem tytoniowym. - Wtedy jak wybuchło powstanie.. - Czyli kiedy, dokładnie towarzyszu - przerwał mi w pół słowa - wy Polacy co chwile jakieś powstania robicie... ale to było opłakane w skutkach jak mówicie prawdę. - Pierwszego sierpnia, chyba o 17 wieczorem. Były pierwsze strzały, nie pamiętam już dokładnie ale widziałem przez okno stertę ciał żołnierzy AK. - starałem się mówić do rzeczy, jednak oszołomienie i wódka robiły swoje - No i później zobaczyłem jakiegoś młodego chłopca, czy dziewczynkę... nie pamiętam. I wyciągnęli jakieś ciało z tej sterty, wtedy to ciało złapało tego chłopca albo dziewczynkę, nie pamiętam, i zaczęło jeść. Jeść żywcem. Pomyślałem wtedy "no k*rwa kanibal” i strzeliłem mu w głowę. A ten nic, jadł dalej. To nie strzelałem. - Towarzyszu postarajcie się mówić bardziej trzeźwo. Papierosa? - A poproszę. - podpaliłem papierosa i mówiłem dalej - Jak zombie skończyło jeść, to podeszło do innego trupa i go ożywiło. Później w mieście były już trzy armie: AK, Niemcy i zombie. AK już nie ma, Niemcy się wycofali, widziałem konwoje - mam nadzieje, że uwierzą - a przed zombie mnie uratowaliście jakiś czas temu. Mogę zadać pytanie? - Oczywiście towarzyszu - odparł z uśmiechem. - Ile czasu byłem nieprzytomny? - zapytałem trochę złamanym głosem. - Byliście nieprzytomni 3 dni, znajdujecie się dalej w Warszawie. Ale jak powstały te żywe truposze? Wiecie towarzyszu? - Nie mam pojęcia, wiem tylko tyle, że wcześniej wstawali sami żołnierze AK a Niemców zjadali. Teraz wstają wszyscy - zgasiłem papierosa - można ich unieszkodliwić przecinając rdzeń kręgowy na wysokości szyi. - Albo strzelić do nich z czołgu. - Albo przejechać. - odpowiedziałem pewny siebie. - Dobrze towarzyszu. Kończymy przesłuchanie. Jesteście wolni. Wolni... wcielamy was do armii. Dwa dni po zakończeniu przesłuchania dostałem karabin, mundur i przydzielono mnie do jakiegoś oddziału piechoty. Naszym zadaniem było przeszukanie ruin miasta. Mieliśmy znaleźć żywych ludzi i wcielić ich do armii. Chodziliśmy po gruzach, szukaliśmy ale nieskutecznie. Nigdzie nie było ciał. Od czasu do czasu po rumowisku walały się czyste, białe kości, brudne łachmany i rzeczy codziennego użytku, których nikt już nie potrzebował. Cały teren miasta był opanowany przez zombie. Krążyły po terenie jak sępy. Szukały świeżego mięsa. Zdarzało się nam z nimi walczyć, częściej jednak trupy atakowały większe skupiska ludzi, takie jak bazy wypadowe Armii Czerwonej. Walki ludzi i zombie nie były dość długie. Bez czołgów ludzie byli łatwym celem dla watahy trupów. Ich ciała nie psuły się. Ich sprawność była porównywalna do żywego człowieka, oczywiście były wyjątki. Zombie, które ledwo utrzymywały równowagę lub czołgające się. Razem z oddziałem często walczyliśmy ze wszystkimi rodzajami nieprzyjaciół. Po mimo całej epidemii zombie, miasto wydawało się inne niż zwykle. Jeszcze kilka tygodni temu można było usłyszeć ujadanie psów, ptaki lub inne miejskie zwierzęta. Teraz nic nie było słychać. Mogło to oznaczać dwie rzeczy - ludzie jeszcze gdzieś żyją i z głodu zjadają swoich przyjaciół lub epidemia zaczęła dotyczyć również zwierząt. Obie opcje były straszne. Jeżeli w mieście żyją ludzie to musimy ich znaleźć zanim zrobią to zombie. A co jeśli zaatakują nas zwierzęta dotknięte plagą? Człowieka mogę zabić... ale do psa nie strzelę. Nad Warszawą był piękny zachód słońca. Wtedy przybiegł posłaniec z rozkazem. Rozkaz brzmiał "wejść do kanałów”. Wraz ze mną wysłano 10 żołnierzy. Zwykli poborowi, bez doświadczenia. Pewnie połowa z nich pierwszy raz ma w karabin w ręku, choć z drugiej strony... przynajmniej ma. Podobno na początku powstania, żołnierze AK przemieszczali się kanałami. Teraz może tam być dosłownie wszystko. Ruszyliśmy od razu po otrzymaniu rozkazu. Po drodze zaatakowała nas chmara zombie. Strzelaliśmy ale pociski nie robiły na nich wrażenia. Było ich za dużo. Ktoś krzyknął "uciekać”. Uciekaliśmy. Nagle jakieś zombie SKOCZYŁO przed nas. Przeskoczył 10 metrów i stał przede mną. Twarzą w twarz. Patrzył mi w oczy. Miał na sobie pełen mundur AK. To ten dziad, którego spotkałem w piwnicy. Byłem pewny, że to on! Mówiłem, ostrzegałem, że nie uda im się. Był szybki i zwinny. Żołnierze z mojego oddziału byli za mną. Za nimi były zombie, zombie w mundurach Wehrmachtu, poruszały się niezdarnie i wolno, były jednak bardzo niebezpieczne. Tak jak wszystkie zombie nie były dość szybkie, ten który stał przede mną był jakimś pie*****nym wyjątkiem. Nie dość, że niebezpieczny, odporny na zwykłe obrażenia to jeszcze do tego ruszał się jak japoński ninja. Zadał cios ręką, odbiłem kolbą karabinu i zszedłem nisko w lewo. Poczułem kopnięcie w tył kolana. Upadłem na twarz. Karabin wypadł mi z rąk. Nie wiem gdzie poleciał. Słońce coraz bardziej zbliżało się do linii horyzontu. Było coraz ciemniej. Zostało nam może 20 minut i widoczność będzie zerowa. Działałem instynktownie. Od razu zerwałem się na równe nogi, wstając wyciągnąłem bagnet schowany w bucie. Stanąłem naprzeciw byłego żołnierza. Skoczyłem na niego. Zrobił unik. Uderzył mnie w plecy. Ustałem. Odwróciłem się na pięcie i piruetem obciąłem rękę mojemu przeciwnikowi. Nie było krwi, a zombie atakował dalej. Teraz to ja miałem przewagę. Czułem adrenalinę. Walczyłem o życie. Kopnąłem oponenta w bok kolana z taką siłą, że sam ledwo ustałem. Łydka bolała mnie niemiłosiernie lecz adrenalina działała. Zombie upadł. Miałem okazje. Leżał na twarzy, tak jak ja przed chwilą. Bez chwili wahania wbiłem mu bagnet w kręgosłup. Pisk, przeraźliwy głośny pisk. Zombie, które walczyły z resztą mojego oddziału przestały atakować. Uciekały nie zwracając uwagi na nas, żywych ludzi. Przeżyło nas trzech. W ostatnich promieniach zachodzącego słońca mogliśmy podziwiać rozerwane na strzępy ciała naszych towarzyszy. Nadgryzione organy i czerwone kałuże, które zaczęły już wsiąkać w gruz i pył. Nie mogliśmy wrócić do bazy. Rozstrzelaliby nas za niewykonanie rozkazu. Uciekać też nie było sensu. Złapaliby nas, albo zombie albo Czerwoni. Poza tym uciekać, gdzie? Niemiec mówił, że to epidemia. Czerwony mówił, że to może być epidemia. Stary żołnierz, z którego ciałem walczyłem przed chwilą, myślał, że to epidemia. To jest epidemia. Jedyną szansą na zachowanie życia było wykonanie rozkazu. Kanały wydawały się najbezpieczniejszą opcją. Studzienka była niedaleko. Powinniśmy zdążyć przed całkowitym zachodem słońca. Coraz bardziej chciałem, żeby już nigdy się nie pokazało. Żeby ten koszmar się skończył. To już nie był mój świat. W moim świecie nie było miejsca na takie nadprzyrodzone rzeczy jak skaczące zombie. W ogóle nie było miejsca na zombie! W drodze do studzienki panowała cisza. Nikt się nie odezwał. Wszyscy nasłuchiwali. Było słychać tylko ciszę. Po kilku minutach marszu dotarliśmy do studzienki, oczywiście była pod cienką warstwą gruzu. Szczęście w nieszczęściu. Musieliśmy ją odkopać. Ja i żołnierz z mniejszymi obrażeniami zaczęliśmy odgarniać gruz. Drugi, który został przy życiu, stał na czatach. Usłyszeliśmy pisk. Taki sam, który wcześniej wydał konający zombie. Nagle kolejny i kolejny. Chmura pyłu przysłoniła ostatnie promyki słońca. Biegły na nas zombie. Wszystkie takie same jak ten, z którym walczyłem. Musieliśmy się pośpieszyć. Pisk był coraz głośniejszy. Żołnierze strzelali a mi w tym czasie udało się oczyścić wejście do kanałów. Szarpnąłem i wyrwałem właz. Nie wiem skąd miałem tyle siły. Bez chwili wahania wszedłem do środka. Usłyszałem dźwięk rozrywanego ciała. Zasunąłem właz za sobą. Krzyk żołnierza, który został na górze był przerażający. Gorszy od pisku zombie. Tak krzyczy człowiek, który jest zjadany żywcem. Agonia. Nie mogłem tego słuchać. Nie wiedziałem, czy właz zapewni mi ochronę, czy nie pójdą za mną. Nie miałem wyjścia, sam zagłębiłem się w ciemność. Nie miałem karabinu. I tak strzał w kanałach był dobrym sposobem na pozbycie się bębenków a w rezultacie słuchu. Drogę oświetlała mi latarka, którą dostałem w ramach wyposażenia zwykłego poborowego. Wiedziałem, że nie podziała zbyt długo. Korzystałem póki mogłem. Znowu byłem sam w ciemności. To dobrze. Nie potrzebuje ludzi. Tak samo nie potrzebuje zombie do szczęścia. Szedłem dalej. Nie widziałem niczego niezwykłego. Poza smrodem, od którego wymiotowałem co jakiś czas, kanały były najczystszym miejscem w stolicy. O dziwo były prawie nietknięte bombardowaniami. Szedłem dalej. Po pewnym czasie poziom wody podniósł się, albo to ja schodziłem coraz niżej. Musiałem brodzić po pas w g*wnie i ludzkich szczątkach. Na ścianach widziałem znaki Polski Walczącej a obok swastyki. Widać, byli tu nie tylko Polacy ale też i Niemcy. Wszyscy chowali się przed zombie. A może walczyli ze sobą również w kanałach? Nie wiem, póki co nie spotkałem nikogo ani niczego. Całe szczęście. Natknąłem się na rozwidlenie. Latarka świeciła coraz słabiej. Było cicho, słyszałem tylko krople wody spadające z sufitu. Zgasła zanim zdecydowałem się, w którą stronę iść. Z górnej kieszeni munduru wyciągnąłem benzynową zapalniczkę. Na pewno wytrzyma dłużej niż latarka od Czerwonych. Zapalniczka dawała światło obszarowe. Zobaczyłem napisy na ścianach - "Umrzemy”, "Niech Bóg ma nas w opiece”, "Koniec jest bliski”, "Nie wyjdziemy”, "To nasz dom”, "Panie. Czemu” i najgorszy "Jesteśmy tu pochowani, nie żyjemy”. Napisane krwią. Najgorsze było to, że wydawały się świeże. Miały najwyżej kilka godzin, maksymalnie dzień. Nie było sensu zawracać. Szedłem dalej. Napisy zaczęły się zagęszczać, ale były mniej skomplikowane - "śmierć”, "NIE ŻYĆ! UMRZEĆ!”. Zdmuchnąłem płomień. Usłyszałem coś, jakby ciężki oddech. Stopą poczułem jakąś strukturę. To były schody. W końcu mogłem wyjść z tego gnoju. Cały czas nasłuchiwałem. Zza dźwięków skapującej wody już wyraźnie słyszałem charczenie. Nagle chluśnięcie. To wszystko było przede mną. Nieprzenikniona ciemność i te odgłosy. Odgłosy śmierci. Oparłem się o ścianę. Drżałem, nie mogłem oddychać, jakby coś przygniotło mi klatkę piersiową. Czułem tylko bicie swojego serca. Było ciężkie. Słyszałem tylko charczenie. Było coraz bliżej. Byłem jak sparaliżowany. Walczyłem ze sobą, żeby nie wypuścić bagnetu z ręki, żeby nie stracić przytomności. Nagle cisza. Tylko kapiąca woda. Postanowiłem użyć zapalniczki. Ręka odmówiła posłuszeństwa. Nie mogłem się ruszyć. Tak potężny jest strach. Nagłe uderzenie, poczułem adrenalinę. Mrowienie nad nerkami. Mogłem się ruszać. Oddech się ustabilizował a serce zaczęło bić płytko lecz bardzo szybko. Byłem gotowy do zadania ciosu. Odpaliłem zapalniczkę. Przede mną, na wyciągnięcie ręki stała wychudzona, blada zgarbiona postać. Były żołnierz, jedyne co miał na sobie to porwane wojskowe spodnie. Szczęka zajmowała większość twarzy. Szczerzył się. Był biały jak papier. Coraz bardziej otwierał paszcze. Zęby przypominały widły, były jakby sztucznie zaostrzone. Widziałem wężowy język. Nie miał oczu... były tylko dwie zaszyte, podłużne blizny. Urwany nos. Znowu zamarłem. Strach znowu mnie sparaliżował. Wyciągnął rękę w moją stronę. Instynktownie machnąłem bagnetem. Nie trafiłem, ledwo go drasnąłem. Znowu adrenalina, znowu to uderzenie w podstawę czaszki. Cofnąłem się o krok. Znowu machnąłem bagnetem, tym razem świadomie. Trafiłem. Obciąłem mu palce. Nagle skoczył na mnie. Zrobiłem unik. Poślizgnąłem się i wpadłem w gnój. Skoczył na mnie. Topił mnie. Dźgałem do po całym ciele. Nie utonę w g*wnie! Nie zabije mnie żaden stwór. Nie umrę! Opór cieczy był ogromny lecz udało mi się wyprowadzić mocny cios. Jego uścisk osłabł, miałem szansę. Przyłożyłem bagnet do szyi tego czegoś. Miałem nadzieje, że to szyja. Nie mogłem otworzyć oczu. Byłem na dnie. Czułem, że się dusze. To była jedyna szansa na przetrwanie. Adrenalina uderzyła. Poczułem, że mam kilka dodatkowych sekund. Popchnąłem bagnet z całej siły. Poczułem opór. To kręgosłup. Popchnąłem jeszcze mocniej. Bagnet przeszedł. Nie czułem już ścisku tego stworzenia. Wynurzyłem się. Złapałem głęboki oddech. Poczułem tą brudną ciecz w płucach, krztusiłem się lecz to był najmniejszy problem. Musiałem wyjść z tego gnoju i poszukać zapalniczki. W kompletnych ciemnościach. Znalazłem brzeg. Mocna betonowa powierzchnia, która wystawała ponad to całe g*wno. Wszedłem tam i na czworaka, po omacku szukałem zapalniczki, która wypadła mi po ataku potwora. Mimo tego, że wzrok przyzwyczaił się do ciemności, nie widziałem nic. Nawet siebie. Po omacku macałem każdy centymetr betonu. W końcu jest. Znalazłem. Cały czas czułem lepiącą się, brudną, śmierdzącą maź na całym ciele. Zapaliłem ogień. Nagły blask oślepił mnie. Musiałem poczekać, aż oczy znów przyzwyczają się do światła. Musiałem wyjść z kanałów. Umyć się i zdać raport. Koniecznie w tej kolejności. Ten sku***el prawie mnie zabił. Nie przeżyje jak jest ich więcej. Wstałem z kolan i szedłem dalej. Nie miałem wyboru ani czasu do stracenia. Niepokoiło mnie to, że nigdzie nie było ciała tego potwora. Może utoną w gównie. Tam gdzie powinien. Mam taką nadzieje. Przez dłuższy czas nie widziałem żadnych znaków ani napisów. Nagle zobaczyłem ścianę przed sobą. Cała była pokryta krwawymi bohomazami. Były bez sensu. Przypadkowe litery, poza jednym. Na samym środku. To był napis, głosił "Demony. Wołają mnie”. Pod ścianą leżało wypatroszone ciało. To pewnie jego krew widnieje na ścianach. Rozejrzałem się dokładnie. Modliłem się, żeby nie była to ślepa uliczka. Po drugiej stronie kanału zauważyłem drabinkę. Jak uda mi się przesunąć właz, to będzie cud. Na zewnątrz jest noc. Postanowiłem przeczekać noc. Może wymyślę coś lepszego niż powrót do bazy Czerwonych. ___ ''Część pierwsza 01.08.44 '' ''Kontynuacja Konspiracja, akcja, wróg '' Zapraszam na kanał Donde Conde po wersje audio. ~Pan Amo Kategoria:Opowiadania